The Janitor's return
by paintyourwings
Summary: Josie Trent had recently gotten a letter being accepted into a college, called Blake Holsey college named after the high school. Turns out all former students, including the science club returned except for Vaughn. We all know about the Chi ball, Josie's Clone and what Victor was up too, but what if the Janitor had some unfinished business? You'll find out in this story.


( Author's note; I've noticed there aren't hardly any Strange Day's fics on here, except for a few that I've read. I wanted to write my own version, where former students of Blake Holsey returned to school at the college which was built over the summer. Lucas, Josie, Marshall and Corrine returned except for Vaughn who attened another college. The wormhole all so returned, along with the janitor. Professor Z sadly didn't transfer to the college but he continued to teach, at Blake Holsey. We all know the mystery with the Chi ball, Josie's clone, and the Janitor but what if he had some unfinished busniess to attend too and more weird things happened in Blake Holsey college?)

A lot of weird things have happened to me, through out my high school year's at Black Hole High and my friends have joined in the adventures since it was a science club thing. Not to many people in the school knew, what was going on but me, Lucas, Marshall, Corrine, Vaughn and of course our super cool teacher Professor Z. The weirdest things I've experienced were getting super sensitive hearing, after I fell asleep listening to loud music Corrine couldn't stand. A camera which shrunk to an extremely small size that Marshall put on me, to spy on Tyler but eventually that didn't work out and I ended up swallowing the camera so they had to activate my allergies so I sneezed it out. The creepiest thing that happened was when I was running for class president and the class 'queen bee' got stung and the whole school got turned into bee's including my friends well not bee's exactly, they just acted like them the buzzing is what freaked me out. The thing I remember most about Black Hole high was going through the worm hole to see what, the school looked like back then. Eventually the other's followed me through and we recreated Benjamin Franklin's kite experiment with alittle help from Blake. When everyone returned Vaughn didn't, so I had to go back in time to save him and we saw what his parent's looked like in school. We even found out,that Victor had the mysterious Chi ball since high school and it was the reason for Vaughns mother to disappear.

After Vaughn was returned I some how got stuck in nineteen eighty seven, the school had a banner on a chalk board sayng 'bye bye Blake Holsey' and I found out my twin from the future was following me. I was away for awhile, of course Lucas was frustrated about me or Marhshall not returning. Marshall got pulled out, since his mother was worried he would go missing. But some how I've managed to return to my normal time, just in time for graduation. Lucas was the one who was worried about me the most and of course Corrine, and the other's. Everything went back to normal after the event with Avenir, Victor, Vaughn and myself. Graduation was a success unfortunately Marshall didn't graduate with us, but he did see us walk the stage and got to sit with us. I've missed Blake Holsey high and was glad to make the four friends, but at times Vaughn and I were some what seeing each other but it was just dates. Even if Lucas did get over protective towards the end. But I think my most favorite memory at the school, was when Tyler some how became a chameleon and was able to turn himelf into people, so we thought he was Principle Durst and Marshall and Lucas had a plan to spray her with a hose; it turns out, it wasn't really Tyler but it was still hilarious with the look's on Marshall's and Lucas' face when they found out it was really Durst. Another thing I really enjoyed was when Corrine and I had a bad argument we've seemed to make a sponge multiply, and Lucas, Marshall and Z had to listen to an annoying boyband song to get the sponge to stop. Eventually they sang along once we came in on them.

Josie was writing in her journal about what went on during her high school year's as loud music was playing in the background while she wrote, she really missed her friends but she hasn't heard from any of them all summer after they parted ways on the last day of school. The only one she heard from was Vaughn who got accepted in to, a college for experienced athletes since he did play football back at high school. "JOSIE! YOU'VE GOT A LETTER FROM A COLLEGE!" Josie's mother tried to call for her, but it was no use since the volume was up to one hundred. You thought Josie would learn her lesson, about blasting music since she did get sensitive hearing but she knew to blast it with her headphone's off. After she didn't answer the first time, her mother rushed up stair's pounding on the door. "JOSIE OPEN UP!" Her mother cried out once again, Josie finally heard her mother's answer's as she got up turning her boombox off opening the door, to see her mother outside. "What is it?" Josie questioned. "You've got a letter from a college." Her mother responded Josie questioned her mother with a curious look, she has written to several colleges but got turned down by a few. Her mother handed her the letter, as Josie read it aloud. After reading it she squealed with the exciting news. "I've been accepted into Blake Holsey college!" she said after the squeal. "It's right across from the high school!" Josie said excitedly.

"Calm down, when does school begin? I know some colleges are starting tomorrow, and it's only the last Sunday in August." Josie's mother explained. "Tomorrow!" Josie shouted as she read the ending of the letter. "We need to go shopping then, new clothes, backpack, supplies." Her mother said as the two rushed out; they spent the whole day shopping for school supplies, and everything else; Josie was excited this was her chance, to reunite with her friends and hoped Corrine would be her room-mate like before; but Josie was only hoping for this to happen, she had a feeling the other's would be accepted into different colleges but you just never know. Shopping was finally over with as they returned home, she rushed up stair's taking the price tags off of everything getting her bookback, and suitcase ready for tomorrow. She headed to bed early, waiting for the exciting day. Morning came early as Josie got up getting dressed, and heading downstair's with everything ready to go. "Come on, come on take a bagel and here's a thing of milk." her mother said giving her a container used for coffee, but it had milk for protien. The Trent's took off as it felt like, hour's for the car ride to Blake Holsey college. They arrived with in two hour's at the most, as Josie looked out the car window noticing the school was similar to the other.

She stepped out of the car waving goodbye to her mother, as the car took off leaving Josie behind at the school. She made sure to read the number of the room she recieved, and it was room one-o-two. She rushed up stairs entering the room noticing the other side, was neatly organized while she was left the right side. Something caught her attention, she noticed a stuffed bunny that looked familiar but she shrugged it off knowing her thought's wouldn't actually happen. Corrine entered the room noticing a red head unpacking her things, she gave a mischievous smile knowing who it was noticing how messy she was making the side of the room. "Try to keep your side of the room clean, don't make me put up a room divider." Corrine spoke out seeing Josie jump at what she had just said. "Corrine!" Josie shouted the two greeted each other with a hug while it broke out, the two caught up with each other. "I got my letter yesterday, turns out it was sent out a few days ago. But we haven't bothered to check the mail box in awhile." Josie explained. "Do you know if Vaughn is returning?" Corrine questioned. "No, he was able to get into a sports kinda college.." Josie mentioned. "Well come on, Lucas and Marshall are in the lounge down stairs. I forgot to mention that.." Corrine added as the two left the room, they made it downstairs as Josie could hear different conversations but Corrine told her to stay behind the door for a chance to surprise the two that were arguing about something.

"I'm telling you. It's POSSIBLE for the worm hole to cross over, to the college. It's on the same ground. Remember when my rocket went into the worm hole in the sky? And came back with that black box thingie?" Marshall argued he knew Lucas was getting frustrated with him about the topic, and he wanted to prove there is a wormhole some where in the college. "This is not like the high school where the wormhole would appear in the science lab..." Lucas was about to continue the argument till Marshall noticed Corrine walk in. "Oh hi Corrine." he said with an innocent smile, while Lucas glared at him. "Hi Corrine." Lucas greeted her, "What are you two arguing about?" Corrine questioned them, she heard some what of the conversation as she walked up to them but the only word she could point out was wormhole. "Marshall think's there could be a possible wormhole located some where in the college." Lucas said sarcastically. Corrine rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject before anyone, over heard what they were discussing; "I've got a surprise for you two." She mentioned as Lucas and Marshall eyed each other curiously, she went back to the door way giving Josie the signal to come in. Josie was rather nervous to see Marshall and Lucas again. Yet she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled moving in to the lounge slowly till she finally pushed herself in.

Marshall and Lucas grew a smile on their faces, seeing Josie walk in to the lounge. "Surprise!" Josie blurted out as the two rushed over, to give her a hug; "What were you two arguing about?" Josie questioned. "We'll give you a hint... it has to do with a worm." Marshall mentioned, Josie and Corrine looked at each other but Josie was still curious. "Science experiment with a worm?" Josie questioned while Marshall got frustrated with her answer. "NO, no, no. What was located in the science lab, you went through it.." Marshall added as Josie finally figured out what it was. "OH... worm hole." Josie responded. "What about it?" She added. Corrine put her face to her forehead by doing a face palm, Josie did it. She triggered the argument Corrine was hearing when she entered the room. "I'm telling you, it is possible for a wormhole to come to the college. It could be located somewhere. Maybe we can look later since class' start tomorrow." Marshall argued once again. "Now you've done it." Corrine whispered to Josie. "Fine, we'll go. BUT I'll prove you wrong Marshall." Lucas argued back as the two glared at each other. "They're going to bet aren't they?" Josie questioned Corrine. "They're going to drag us with them any minute now, so no I don't think they will." Corrine mentioned. Lucas and Marshall exited the lounge continuing the argument, dragging Corrine and Josie out with them; the only person they were missing to settle this argument was Professor Z.

But then again, Z would always have some kind of theory to prove something was right and Marshall would end up winning the argument rubbing it in Lucas' face. "Excuse me, do you know where the science lab is?" Lucas questioned one of the teacher's. "Down the hall, and to the right. May I ask why you four are heading there a bit early?" the teacher questioned them. "We were apart of a science club back at Blake Holsey high. Only four members to be exact..." Josie mentioned. "Ohh it's unlocked, so fill free to look around." the teacher added they didn't know they were speaking to the science teacher themselves who resembled Professor Z a bit, but Josie knew she wasn't dreaming since the college looked different from the school, bigger and more places to explore. They entered the science lab and it was different from what they were use too, it had rows of beaker's and things used to mix and experiment with; the floor wasn't checkered except it was shiny hard wood. Lucas stood near the window where the worm hole would be, he did a dance trying to make it appear but nothing happened. He stomped his right foot down, and then the other but he ended up stepping the wrong way causing himself to slip, and fall. Josie tried not to chuckle at Lucas, when he was trying to do the prove the wormhole exist's dance. "SEE, no wormhole." Lucas said in a happy excited in your face tone. "STILL it can travel to different spots even if the science lab was the main locaiton." Marshall argued.

Josie and Corrine just rolled their eyes, at the two arguing. Josie knew it wasn't going to be like the past four year's, experiencing weird and explainable things happening. She was about to say something about the wormhole till Corrine told her not too since the argument was still continuing. Josie grabbed a stole while Corrine grabbed another, they forced Lucas and Marshall to sit so they could settle this argument. "Marshall has some what of a point, I remember when the wormhole opened in the sky taking in his rocket and brought back a hologram thingie." Josie mentioned, "But when I went back to the nineteen seventy's the wormhole did have the same entrance in the science lab." Josie added. "Ah ha, see... Redhead here has a point." Marshall said. "Lucas has a point as well, the main location for the wormhole is Blake Holsey." Corrine stated. It seem's like side's were being taken, Josie believed Marshall's theory and Corrine believed Lucas' but there was only, one way to see if the wormhole exists. "We'll start searching this school from top to bottom, I'll tag along with Marshall." Josie mentioned. "And I'll go with Lucas, now let's get going..." Corrine mentioned they took off into the school searching every corner. "Where do you think the wormhole could be?" Marshall questioned, while they explored the basement. "I still think the science lab, but...I don't really think its in there." Josie mentioned.

"You just really confused me, you know that right?" Marshall mentioned Josie shrugged her shoulder's adding a smile. "I know, that was the whole point." Josie mentioned. "Wait... wha.." Marshall added as he peered into, an unknown room he saw a bright light with a purple color too it. He poked Josie repeatedly on the shoulder till she finally looked but there was nothing in there, but a person. "Hide." Marshall said dragging Josie to a small hiding spot. "It's that creepy janitor who hung out with my future clone...He was the one who knew the secret's before we did." Josie mentioned in a whisper. "Which mean's, my theory was right and Lucas' theory was wrong hahaha.." Marshall said enjoying his moment. "The only thing I don't get, is why is he here? Didn't we solve the mystery during graduation? Or during that time?" Josie questioned. "Yes, maybe there's some unfinished business he needs to attend but shh... someone else is coming." Marshall mentioned noticing foot steps turned out it was Corrine and Lucas checking out the basement, everything seemed to be in it's place but Lucas heard whispering. He noticed a door was opened, but Corrine was curious about it as well. "AHAH! MY THEORY WAS RIGHT!" Marshall said jumping up and surprising Corrine and Lucas. "There is a wormhole in the college as well." Marshall added doing a little happy dance.


End file.
